


Music

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which human music is confusing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the music prompt at [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com)

I think it’s the music that confuses him the most. The human myths of Heaven being filled with the songs of the angels aren’t as far-fetched as you might imagine: Enochian is a harsh language when spoken through human vocal cords, but in its truest form it is extremely lyrical; even beautiful. My sons have been surrounded by the songs of their brothers from the moment of their creation. Only Michael and Lucifer remember what true silence is, and he is one of my youngest sons. He has heard music all his existence, even though he does not sing much himself.

But the music of the humans is nothing like that of Heaven. Angelic songs are either of love or war: for my sons, there is no other way of life, no other experiences. Humans sing of hope, of sex, of loss, of sorrow or even, recently, of hate. Their melodies are as unique as their creators. I enjoy the music of humans, because it tells me how much they have grown beyond what I created. The music of my sons saddens me now, because it has not changed. They know nothing of hope; what they know of sorrow and loss is confined to the knowledge that Lucifer is contained, kept apart from them.

Only two of my boys have learned to think for themselves. Gabriel regrets it every day, and masks his pain by playing elaborate tricks on the humans he deems to require re-education. And Castiel? Castiel is struggling, still learning what free will is, but he will learn because he is determined, and he has two excellent teachers. And, perhaps, one day, he might cease to be confused by the music Dean plays for him.


End file.
